vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Squidward Tentacles
|-|Squidward= |-|Sour Note= Summary Squidward is the tritagonist of the SpongeBob franchise. He is a cranky, grumpy, narcissistic octopus with a love of arts and culture and a hatred of SpongeBob, Patrick, his job, the citizens, and heaven knows how much more. Squidward can't dish out the damage that his comrades can, but he can take a lot more. He is the show's butt monkey, although that became more prominent after 2005. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak | 8-A Name: Originally Squidward Johannsson Tentacles, currently uses Squidward Quincy Tentacles. Origin: SpongeBob SquarePants Gender: Male. Age: Unknown, likely older than Spongebob. Classification: Octopus with partial squid anatomy. Powers and Abilities: Natural Ink Usage, Regeneration (Mid-High, Regenerated back from dust), Immortality (Type 3), Knows karate, Toon Force, Teleportation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel (As seen here), Berserk Mode, Weapon Mastery (Surprisingly enough, he is skilled with using a chainsaw), 4th Wall Awareness, Hammerspace | All previous, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation and Clarinet Summoning Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Plank-Ton) Speed: At least''' Below Average | 'Superhuman '''with '''Supersonic '''reactions (Should be faster than Plank-Ton, sound goes at about this speed) 'Lifting Strength: Varies depending on the episode. Typically Below Average, higher at his peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level '''at his peak | '''Multi-City Block level Stamina: Extremely high (Although he can be lazy, he has worked a 43-day, 24 hour per day shift alongside SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs) | Extremely high (Should be the same, if not higher than before) Range: A few centimeters, somewhat higher when playing his clarinet (which causes pain in the ears) or expelling ink.| Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Sound Manipulation. Standard Equipment: Clarinet, chainsaw Intelligence: Moderately high (has easily manipulated Spongebob to do his bidding at times, though he himself isn't immune to being fooled. Is a skilled artist; his creations go from paintings to large sculptures) Weaknesses: Lazy, inattentive, stubborn, arrogant, and can get easily angered. When he picks up a habit, he tends to go overboard (such as playing the slide whistle). Feats: * Casually kicked a dumpster, and swatted away rapid fire acorns with his hands. * Has been beaten up, fell off a cliff, shocked severely while in a cast, skinned, nuked, vertically bisected, burned alive, internally exploded and has survived. * Trained in fighting by Sandy. * Chopped SpongeBob in half. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ink:' Expels ink from his body, though likely not usable as a combat feat. Key: Base | Sour Note Note: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Meg’s profile (Squidward was 9-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Narcissists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals